Psycho-Reality
by Adminh
Summary: A spin-off on The Martian!
1. Chapter 1-3

Log Entry: Sol 6

At this point, I believe that I am fucked.

I'm stranded on Mars. I'm sitting on my ass knowing that l'm alone on this red-ish surface with nothing to look at but the craters, the plant seeds I brought, and some dirt from Earth.

Why do I have seeds you ask? Well, I'm a botanist.

Why am I stranded here? Lets just say that some unfortunate things had to happen with the ship and my group was torn between leaving me or dying here.

My reason for being here was that I was on Ares 3 where my objective was to see if people can grow life on Mars. Although my career has earned me the title "Guy with the green thumb", luck was definitely not on my side this time.

I gave a little chuckle of defeat. I rose up from my sitting position and with a sigh of disappointment, I gave the people above me the sign.

They nodded to my sign in recognition and shut down the simulator.

I stood as the visuals dispersed to show nothing but a white room. I walked out to meet up with my group and discussed what we did wrong that trial and how me being stranded could've been prevented. Afterwards, I drove home from the station.

Life seemed good as usual.


	2. Chapter 4-8

Log Entry: Sol 6.7

Driving home, I imagined what it would be like to experience such a dangerous situation. I probably would've died considering the tough and hazardous methods to even creating water on Mars and the lack of seeds that I brought. Today was another failure at the simulator.

Nothing like that was ever supposed to happen.

Parking the car at the curb, I began my way towards the door where my wife & daughter were. They embraced me home and took my coat from me.

Life seemed good as usual but something was off. Way off, as I felt something horrible has happened recently in my life. Ignoring it, I went towards the dinner banquet that was sitting on the eating table.

Log Entry: Sol 7

I sometimes question why I even title these diary entrees as the numbers of days I've been on Mars. I don't even have a simulator test today but just to go shopping with my daughter. It confuses me to no end. I don't understand at all but regardless... Yay for shopping.


	3. Chapter 9-13

Log Entry: Sol 8

Okay I feel that something is definitely wrong. this morning I had a dream about the simulators that I was assigned to be a part of. I envisioned 2 days ago, being stuck alone on Mars with nothing but the seeds and the oxygen tanks that kept me alive. Alone; the thought of being alone was frightening enough but the sole situation of a near-to-death situation is scary enough. Then it happened. A cloud of dust so dark and dense came towards my way. My body was stiff and in addition to the heavy suit and the force of gravity restricting my speed, I couldn't do anything but sit on my unfortunate ass as I began to be shrouded by the darkness that the dust created.

I woke up moments later, sweaty and confused, not knowing what happened after the envelopment. My head was throbbing in pain as well.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I said. I went straight to the restroom, washed my face, calmed myself a bit, and went back to bed. It was just a dream. Just, a dream.

Life seemed usual.

Log Entry: Sol 9

The dreams keep continuing. I have no understanding as to why I get these dreams. Maybe they're trying to tell me something. And another issue is that I FEEL that something is not right.. but what can it be? My life seems perfectly fine. I have friends and a good family. What is wrong here?

Ah forget it. There's no use in stressing myself out. Maybe I should see someone about this.


	4. Chapter 14-18

Log Entry: Sol 8

Okay I feel that something is definitely wrong. this morning I had a dream about the simulators that I was assigned to be a part of. I envisioned 2 days ago, being stuck alone on Mars with nothing but the seeds and the oxygen tanks that kept me alive. Alone; the thought of being alone was frightening enough but the sole situation of a near-to-death situation is scary enough. Then it happened. A cloud of dust so dark and dense came towards my way. My body was stiff and in addition to the heavy suit and the force of gravity restricting my speed, I couldn't do anything but sit on my unfortunate ass as I began to be shrouded by the darkness that the dust created.

I woke up moments later, sweaty and confused, not knowing what happened after the envelopment. My head was throbbing in pain as well.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I said. I went straight to the restroom, washed my face, calmed myself a bit, and went back to bed. It was just a dream. Just, a dream.

Life seemed usual.

Log Entry: Sol 9

The dreams keep continuing. I have no understanding as to why I get these dreams. Maybe they're trying to tell me something. And another issue is that I FEEL that something is not right.. but what can it be? My life seems perfectly fine. I have friends and a good family. What is wrong here?

Ah forget it. There's no use in stressing myself out. Maybe I should see someone about this.


	5. Chapter 19-23

Log Entry: Sol 13

Been reading this book called _Feed._ Pretty unique novel.

Log Entry: Sol 15

So I went to the doctor to see what mental issues I was having and...

Good news: I don't have any issues.

Bad news: The doc couldn't explain the experiences I've been having.

Log Entry: Sol 21

...I...got fired today. During the simulator test today.. I uh...panicked when the test mission failed again.. It looked.. too similar to the.. dreams I was having on a daily basis. The higher-ups.. they... fired me... due to a lack.. of focus...on the mission. I'm...mad and disappointed at myself..

Reality's beginning to explode through. It just felt.. so real.


	6. Chapter 24-26

Log Entry: Sol 23

I'm an unemployed and embarrassed man. I don't even wish to come home to see my wife and daughter. I'm so confused about my life and have all of these questions unanswered. I.. I just don't know.

Log Entry: Sol 24

I've decided to ease my mind by going to the museum of astrophysics. I've been too stressed recently and I really need to lay back and enjoy what I still have.

Hmm there are some new exhibits here. Some cool tech facts and the tour guide really seem to know his stuff too.

We're off to the Ares 3 exhibit now. I'm having a pretty fun time here. Going to this museum was the best idea I've ever had since… since…

Agh! My head aches so bad! Fuck! It feels like my thoughts are being ripped apart! Fucking shit!

I need to calm down. I don't want the other people to worry about me. I need to act okay.

We walked to see the exhibits of Ares 3. My head still hurts like hell but I continued to follow the crowd. We stopped at a astronaut grave exhibit. He died during the mission.

No. No. No! It can't be! Heh. HAHAHAHAHAH! IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY! THIS CANNOT BE MINE.

Mine? MINE?! FUCK NO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! HOW CAN I BE DEAD NOW?! WHERE AM I? WHERE IS THIS?!

Then everything was swallowed in darkness.


End file.
